Trailmon vs. Trailmon
(En:) |written by=(En:) Dave Wittenberg |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 11, 2002 (En:) November 22, 2002 |continuity= }} With all five pairs of Spirits gathered, Ophanimon directs the warriors to the Rose Morning Star. They are sidetracked when they decide to enter a Trailmon race, the grand prize being hamburgers. Summary The , all anxious to get to the Rose Morning Star, take a Trailmon to get there. Unbeknownst to them, however, it is the day of the Great Trailmon Race and so they are forced to get off at a town they are unfamiliar with. They explore until they come to the Trailmon race track. Upon learning that the winner gets a cheeseburger, the DigiDestined are eager to join. When the other riders are scared off when joins the race, the group partners with the different to compete. The race begins, but immediately loses due to falling asleep and failing to start moving at all. J.P. spirit evolves to look cool, but they are forced to quit due to a Raremon on the tracks. Shortly later, the group comes to a bridge with Takuya in the lead and ShadowWereGarurumon right behind him. Once they pass, , who has teamed up with ShadowWereGarurumon, uses an explosive to take out the bridge. Koji and his manage to jump the gap, but Zoe and Tommy are forced to spirit evolve. creates a track of ice for and manages to lift to safety, but she is eliminated. The remaining Trailmon come to a narrow mountain pass. Takuya, who is in the lead, is nudged by until he falls off. Kumamon catches Takuya and helps him up to . Takuya spirit evolves and quickly gets into a fight with ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon. Koji spirit evolves and helps Takuya fight. Unfortunately, this leaves Franken unguarded and Doggymon eats his brakes. attempts to stop Franken, but they are going downhill and fall off a cliff. Kumamon grabs Franken to keep him from falling and Lobomon slide evolves into , managing to cling to a canyon wall. Unfortunately, Angler must support the weight of Franken as well and slides off the cliff. KendoGarurumon breaks the fall of both Trailmon and Kumamon, but they are all eliminated. Takuya and ShadowWereGarurumon enter the tunnel in the mountain, and yet again there is foul play when Doggymon throws a bomb to take Worm off the tracks. Worm begins to leak gasoline, which is ignited by some nearby DemiMeramon. Takuya slide evolves to and he and Worm manage to make it out of the tunnel just as it explodes. They begin to race without a track and Takuya uses Wildfire Tsunami against ShadowWereGarurumon with Worm's help. They knock Buffalo out and win the race. They learn that the prize isn't a cheeseburger but a trip to the Hamburger Digimon Village. Featured Characters (5) *EbiBurgamon (9) * (10) |c5= *' ' (1) *Raremon (12) *Togemon (12) *Numemon (12) *Vegiemon (12) *Mojyamon (12) *Gekomon (24) * (26) * (26) * (26) * (26) * (26) * (26) *Frigimon (32) *' ' (37) *RedVegiemon (38) * (39) *Gekomon (40) |c6= *Monzaemon (12) *Deramon (21) *Vademon (21) *Phantomon (24) *Zudomon (32) *MegaKabuterimon (Red) (32) *' ' (36) |c8= *Ponchomon (12) *Digmon (21) *Nohemon (35) |c9= * (3) * (41) * (43) * (43) * (45) * (46) * (47) * (49) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes : "Track? I don't need no track". *Buffalo says, "I'm melting! I'm melting!", referencing . *During the hill part of the race, Mole says to himself "I think I can. I think I can.", referring to the famous chant used by the Little Engine in the children's story . *The episode is done in the style of , with the assortment of different cars and hijinks between the characters. ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon act like and from the same series. **The Japanese episode title is a direct homage to the Japanese name of the Wacky Races series, *The city the race was held in was modeled after the . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *When being analyzed, Doggymon's name is left unchanged on the title bar, but when spoken, is called the Japanese name, Dogmon. *In the original Japanese version, Takuya's insert song, "Salamander", plays as Worm throws Buffalo off the track. }} de:Das Wusch-Festival